


Sweet Torture

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Imagine One-Shots [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Smut, Vibrators, demon!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Dean torturing you like he does with Alistair but sexually with things like orgasm denial and overstimulation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Torture

**Author's Note:**

> Dirty Supernatural Imagines gif (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/85064528533/source)  
> Dirty Supernatural Imagines (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com) owns the gif not me.  
> All mistakes are my own.

You were tied down on the table Dean had you on, the Devil’s Trap under you making it impossible to escape.

“So you have me.” You say. “Congrats.” There is snark in your voice, as you watch Dean round the table, eye glued on you. “So, whatcha gonna do? Torture me? Do what you want. I won’t break.”

“Right.” Dean said, grabbing the demon killing knife. You still as you watch Dean place the knife tip right against your throat.

The knife moved swiftly down, cutting the shirt open, and you look up at Dean.

“Interesting way of torture.” You say, as Dean moves down to start working your pants off with the knife.

“I have my ways.” Dean says. “And you said ‘do what you want’.”

“I did, didn’t I?” You grin. “Fine. Do as you please. I think it’ll be interesting to watch.”

“Oh, I hope so.” Dean murmurs, glancing up at you.

He cuts away your clothing, and puts the knife down.

“Now what, hotshot?” You ask. You see him bring over a vibrator and presses it to your clit. “Not really sure how this’ll be torture, but OK.”

“We’ll be getting there.” Dean says, a promise with the words.

He turns it on, and you groan softly.

Dean starts working it in circles, his other hand pinching and tugging at your right nipple.

Slowly, Dean increases the settings, until the vibrator is on high.

“D-Dean…” You whimper softly, needing to come.

Dean stares at you before pulling away the vibrator and you groan.

He rubs the running vibrator over each breast, and you moan loudly.

“God, I need to come.” You murmur.

“Yeah, not gonna let that happen.”

You look up at Dean, and he grins, before moving away and grabbing a different toy to use on you.

_

As Dean worked your body over, you slowly and steadily grew more desperate for some sort of release.

Every time that you were about to tip over the edge, Dean stopped it, and you would cry out frustrated, eyes flickering to black constantly.

“Dean…” You beg. “I need to come…let me come.”

“I don’t think you’re ready yet. I’m not done with you.” Dean said.

You moan softly, humping as well as you can at the air.

“Need something. Anything.” You moan.

“We’ll get there.” Dean said.

_

He continued to use different sexual toys on you, until you felt like you were going to go crazy. You had to come, and everything about your body was extremely sensitive from Dean playing with it so much.

“Dean! Please!” You beg. “Please, god, please! I’ll tell you whatever you want. Need to come. I need to come. Oh, god, please.”

You’re shaking, full of need, want, and lust.

“You look ready.” Dean said. He pressed a toy against your clit, the vibrations on max, and you scream as you come, eyes filling with black. “Now…let’s have a little talk…”

 


End file.
